


little byrd

by iihappydaysii



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bottom Tom, Come Eating, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Kissing, Light Spanking, M/M, Top John, talk of punishment with a leather strap, teaching about sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:20:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24085747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iihappydaysii/pseuds/iihappydaysii
Summary: Tom Byrd isn't quite sure how two men have sex. Lord John Grey explains (and demonstrates).
Relationships: Tom Byrd/Lord John Grey
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	little byrd

**Author's Note:**

> beta by mistresspandora <3

Tom Byrd loved kissing his lordship. He’d been quite intoxicated the first time he’d tried it, though. Lord John had been frowning and he could only think to kiss it away.

“Please don’t do that,” Lord John had said. “Unless you mean it.”

Emboldened by the whisky, Tom had kissed him again because he  _ had  _ meant it. The way he knew other men meant it when they kissed their women.

He and John had stolen away together most nights since to simply  _ kiss.  _ Sometimes, slowly and gently, and on those nights, they’d stop to lie side by side and converse on all manner of things. Tom had learned about a different side to Lord John that he’d never borne witness to before, and discovered the knowledge deepened his affection. Sometimes, however, the simple kisses would grow deeper and burn hotter. His lord’s hands would touch more places. Tom’s shoulders, his arms, his back, and under his shirt to skirt along his bare belly. 

Lord John had a hand settled over Tom’s navel, his mouth bruising Tom’s throat, as his hand began to sink towards the buttons of Tom’s breeches. Tom yelped and jumped back from the touch, accidentally kicking his lordship in the shin.

“I apologize, me lord,” he squealed.

Lord John gave him a disapproving look. “Come here.”

Tom didn’t move.

“Little Byrd…” he warned.

Tom frowned, not that he minded the term of endearment. He most certainly did not, but this, well,  _ this  _ was not about that. No, not at all.

He squirmed toward the other man, pulling down on his shirt.

“We need to talk about this,” Lord John said.

Tom shook his head. “I don’t want to.”

Lord John pinched Tom’s bottom lip and tugged on it playfully. He smiled softly before dropping his hand away. “You may not want to, but you need to.  _ We  _ need to. I would like to know if kissing is all that you want from me. It’s alright if it is, though…”—he glanced down at the bulge in his breeches—“I may occasionally have to excuse myself afterwards.”

Tom had been avoiding this conversation. Kissing was simple enough. Two men had mouths just the same as a woman and a man did. Anything beyond that though… Tom wished he could have asked someone, but this wasn’t something one could simply inquire about. “Kissing isn’t all that I want from you.” Tom Byrd squirmed on the edge of the bed. “I… I do. I do  _ want _ you, me lord. Tis only…” He looked down where he rubbed a forefinger against his thumb. A nervous habit he’d picked up while spinning his thimble. Tom could only hope his ignorance would not upset his lordship. A man of his standing and attractiveness would have a great many suitors, more--well,  _ suitable-- _ than a simple valet. “I do not know precisely what that means, as we are… two  _ men _ ? Do we… pardon me, if this is foolish, but do we simply rub our pricks together?”

“Oh no.” Grey laughed, and Tom’s cheeks flushed warm. “My sweet, darling boy, no.” Grey swept fingers across Tom’s cheek. The cool touch of Grey’s sapphire ring made Tom shiver. “I’m going to put it inside you.”

Tom’s stomach rolled like a dropped button. “ _ Inside  _ me?” he squeaked. “Where?”

Grey laughed again, softly, but he was smiling, so maybe he didn’t mind Tom’s innocence in such matters. He pulled Tom to his feet, then smoothed one of his wonderfully big hands down Tom’s spine, to the small of his back and the slope of his buttocks, to the soft tender place between.

“ _ Oh,”  _ Tom gasped. _ “ _ Oh, me lord, won’t that hurt?”

“Yes,” Grey said with a tone of firm honesty. “Some, at first, but then, eventually, it will feel quite good. I know it sounds frightening, but do you trust me, Tom?”

Tom swallowed, eyes, wide, then nodded. He trusted His Lordship more than he’d ever trusted anyone. If he wanted inside Tom’s body, Tom would welcome him there.

John lifted Tom’s hand to the buttons on his waistcoat. “I want you to take my clothes off. I know you’re quite experienced with that, at least.”

Tom popped a button open and then another. His shaking hands made this much harder than usual. “Yes, though I never truly permitted myself to look.”

“Look as much as you would like.” Lord John said. “You’re welcome to touch as well. Anywhere you would like.”

“Oh, I would like that very much.”

With all the experience that years in Lord John’s service had provided him, Tom removed the man’s clothes easily and set them carefully aside. It was only when he was done with his work that he allowed himself to truly look at the magnificent creature before him. John was broad shouldered with neck and arms and chest as delightfully masculine as a great statue. 

Tom could not help but to reach out and stroke Lord John’s torso. “Your hair is so soft, me lord.” He glanced down at himself, despite still being clothed. “I don’t have much yet, on my chest, that is.” His eyes dropped before his hand, but his hand followed. He traced delicate fingers down the long shaft. He’d seen before in passing, but… “Oh,  _ oh _ it’s so much bigger when you are aroused.”

“That’s generally how it works, Tom. Not always, but generally.” Lord John’s voice was light as linen, then it deepened thick as wool. “How does it make you feel?”

Tom cocked his head, circling his hand around John’s prick the way he would sometimes touch his own. He felt that familiar, tight swell. “I’m stiff now too, me lord. Is that wrong? I have heard that this was wrong.”

“Oh, Tom. You lovely thing.” Lord John stroked a strong thumb over his cheek. "I know what people say, but it’s not wrong to care for someone else with your body. We’re not hurting anyone.”

Sticking the tip of his tongue out between his lips in concentration, Tom continued with his strokes. “It’s… silky and so warm. You’re so very handsome. I can’t believe you’re permitting me to touch you this way. Does this feel pleasurable?”

He wanted so badly to make this good for Lord John. It was already so good for him, and he’d yet to even be touched.

“Of course, but there is something that would feel even more pleasurable. If I were to put it in your mouth.” Lord John used that thick-as-wool tone again. “May I?”

“Yes, sir,” Tom said.

Lord John nodded, then pressed lightly down on his shoulders. “I’ll need you to kneel before me.”

At those words, a warm tingle rushed through his body and Tom did as he was told, coming face to face with a flushed, straining prick, a glistening gem slipping from the tip.

Lord John’s thumb swept over Tom’s shut lips.“You have to open up then, dear boy.”

Tom could open his mouth but then he’d be lost after that. “What do I do?” he asked, eyes wide, knees pressed into the rug.

Grey ran his thumb over Tom’s bottom lip again. “Just suckle, swallow around it. Watch your teeth and play with the head with your tongue. It doesn’t have to be too deep. I won’t put it in your throat tonight.”

_ Tonight?  _ That meant they would do this again and at some time in the future, Lord John would fill Tom’s throat with his prick. What would that feel like? Would he be able to breathe? Would he care if he couldn’t? Tom imagined that he might like it if he couldn’t breathe—for a moment, at least—if he could lay even the responsibility of breathing at his lordship’s feet.

Slowly, Tom opened his mouth and let John lay the tip of his cock on Tom’s tongue.

“How’s that?

Tom started to answer, but it came out mumbled because his mouth was full of smooth, salty flesh.

“Christ, Byrd, I love the sound of your voice when your mouth is all stuffed with prick.”

Tom mumbled again. Lord John smiled and rubbed Tom’s cheek, fingers playing over the hill created by his own cock.

Lord John whispered words of encouragement as Tom did his best to follow instruction. He was usually very good at following rules and he hoped he was executing it well now.  _ Suckle. Swallow. Careful with teeth. Play with it with his tongue. _

“Stop, Tom. Stop,” Grey said, tugging on his hair.

Tom leaned back, losing the comforting pressure on his tongue, the sore stretch of his lips. “Me lord, did I do something wrong?”

“No… no.” Grey gasped for breath, his grip on Tom’s waves loosening. “Quite the opposite. If you hadn’t stopped just then, you’d have had a belly full of my seed.” 

Heat waved over Tom like he’d moved too close to the hearth. He shivered, eyes shutting. He swallowed instinctively.

“Oh,” Grey’s lips tipped into a smile. “You like that idea?”

“Y-yes, sir.” Tom couldn’t bring himself to look at his lordship.

“Good.” With a low laugh, Grey cradled Tom’s chin in his hand. “I’ll be sure to keep you well fed then.”

It didn’t seem that Tom would be receiving his meal tonight, but he held out hope for the future. Though thoughts of some far-off time departed when his Lordship helped him to his feet and whispered in his ear, “It’s my turn to see you, Tom.”

Tom nodded nervously and lifted shaking hands to the buttons on his waistcoat. He popped them open as he’d been asked, his heart pounding in his ears and a nervous pit twisted like knotty string in his gut.

Lord John laid a big, warm hand over his. “Tell me what’s wrong.”

Tom swallowed, heart pounding even harder as he slipped the waistcoat and dropped it to the floor. “I’m not nearly as handsome as you. I’m all bones. You can see my ribs, and my skin is very pale. I’m not muscular and broad like Jamie Fraser and I lack Percy Wainwright’s remarkable beauty. I am afraid you may be disappointed.”

A dark something flashed in Grey’s eyes. “Enough.” His tone was as firm as if he were giving a command to his troops. “You will not speak of yourself that way.” 

“But—”

“Am I your lordship or am I not?” He raised a serious eyebrow. The one he raised, and the way he raised it, when he would not accept an argument.

“Yes, me lord,” Tom replied, soft, and  _ so  _ sincere. “Of course you are.”

“And as such, I do not permit you to speak ill of your body. Take the rest of your clothes off.” 

The cold air hit Tom’s skin as he slipped out of his shirt, sending ripples of gooseflesh over his skin. He trembled even harder when he dropped his breeches and exposed himself entirely to Lord John.

The man’s gaze lingered from the top of Tom’s hair, down the length of his naked, exposed body to the tops of his feet. “You are lovely, and I want to hear you say it.”

Tom’s mouth opened once. Twice. Three times before he managed it. “I am…  _ lovely? _ ”

“Oh,” Lord John said breathlessly. “Yes, you are.” He ran his hands across Tom’s shoulders and down his arms. “So lovely for me.”

“Me lord?” Tom’s voice cracked when he spoke up. “What happens if I forget and say something I should not?”

“Well, then,” his Lord said casually, eyes flashing to his chest of drawers. “I have a leather strap that will help you remember for the next time.”

“Yes, sir,” Tom said gravely. He did not want to disappoint Lord John, but if he did, he would accept the warm lash of the strap if His Lordship believed it was for the best. 

And then they were kissing again. Even naked, Tom had grown comfortable with this, with the way their lips fit together, and the taste of Lord John’s tongue. But this time, his lord’s hands caressed his exposed chest, scraping over his nipples, bouncing over his ribs and settling onto the sharp jut of his hip bones. 

Lord John wrapped one of his hands around both of their pricks and began to tug.

Tom let out a sharp yelp. “I thought this isn’t what two men did.”

With a low chuckle, his lord kissed the soft spot beneath his ear. “It’s not  _ only  _ what we do. But it feels quite pleasurable, does it not?”

“Oh, yes, me Lord.”

Lord John spun him around and lay kisses on the back of his neck before sliding himself up and down the crack of his buttocks. “I’m dying to finally have you. You have no idea how many times I’ve dreamed of taking you to my bed.”

“Not as many times as I’ve dreamed of it.”

Lord John growled and kissed the nape of Tom’s neck, pushing his gaze to the ground. “I have to get you ready to take me.”

“I am ready,” Tom said, not wanting John to think he was uncertain about this. He was not.

“No, I appreciate the enthusiasm, but no, darling, you’re not.” Lord John pinched one of Tom’s nipples and tugged, guiding him. “Get on the bed. On your stomach and lift your hips.”

Tom’s brow pulled together as he glanced back over his shoulder. “Like… like how dogs do it, me lord?”

“Yes,” John laughed softly. “For now… I’ll take you face to face though, so I can kiss you while I make you mine.”

“Yes, me lord,” Tom said, insides as warm as fresh stewed apples.

Tom’s face was to the pillows, bare arse in the air, when he heard Lord John spit, then felt the warm trail of saliva slipping down.

Hands pulled his buttocks apart.

“Gorgeous,” Jis Lordship said, running a finger over him and rubbing gently there.

Tom whined. No one had ever touched him there before. He’d never imagined there would be any reason to, never imagined how magnificent and intimate it could feel.

Lord John stepped away for a moment, fishing for something in his wardrobe. He settled back behind Tom again and another slick substance coated him and then, a finger breached him, leaving him tight and full in a way he’d never experienced before.

“Oh, oh… that’s very strange.” Tom gasped. “Even that is so much.” He knew the intrusive object had to be something small, his lordship’s finger almost certainly. His prick was much bigger than one of his fingers.

“I have to put another one in. Breathe in,” Lord John said and the pressure increased.

Tom’s legs gave out beneath him and he felt like a kicking fawn. John kissed the small of his back and steadied him with a three hand. “Shh… shh. You’ll be alright.”

“I’ve never felt anything like this before.” Tom bit into the pillow and one of the feather’s poked him in the tongue. 

“It’s so precious the way you look wrapped around my fingers. So pink. I wish you could see this.” Lord John’s hand slid beneath him, cupping him entirely now that he’d gone a little soft. “You have such nice little balls. They match your prick perfectly.”

Tom kept his face buried in the pillow to hide his blush. “Some boys I once knew told me… when we were swimming in the lake, that I would be too small to please a woman. Do you think that is true, me lord?”

“I don’t, but I also don’t see any reason you would need to please a woman, and your cock is not what I plan on taking pleasure from.”

“Yes, me lord.”

His Lord slid out his fingers, then replaced them with soft, gentle lips. “I love when you say that. Turn over and give me your hand.” 

Nerves buzzed in Tom’s belly like a hive full of honeybees as he turned onto his back. He held out his hand, unsure why but more than willing to do as Lord John asked. 

Lord John slid off the bed and walked across the room to a discreetly hidden bottle of oil. He carried it over to Tom and drizzled the pressed olives into his hand. “Touch me,” he said, guiding Tom’s hand to his prick.

Tom began to stroke and tug, feeling the silken flesh and curves and ripples of veins. His hand barely fit around the girth and it was much, much longer than his own. He swallowed and croaked, “You’re certain this will fit?”

The laugh that emanated from his lord came from deep in chest as thick and muggy as a thundercloud with lust. “Yes, Tom.”

Lord John gently laid Tom back on the pillows, kissed him on the mouth, then both cheeks, his nose, his forehead, and his lips had returned to their home against Tom’s own. There was an immense pressure, then a burn, and then a feeling, a stretch, unlike any he’d ever felt.

“Ow, ow,” he gasped despite himself, eyes widening. “ _ Me lord. _ ”

“Was that too fast. I am sorry.” Lord John slipped out, cupped Tom’s cheek with his hand. “Are you alright?… Tell me the truth, Tom. No matter what it is, and that’s an order. I will stop at any point, if you ask me.”

Tom wished he could convey that despite any pain he felt safe here with Lord John, and the thought of not being taken and…  _ mounted…  _ by him was a far more terrifying prospect than any momentary unpleasantness. 

“Yes, sir. Um, I’m… fine. You said it will hurt at first and I am ready for that. I don’t want you to stop, but I think it may help, if I’m not asked to be quiet about it.”

When Grey smiled at him. It was better than that moment when he’d realized he’d just sewn a perfectly straight line. “Yes, Tom. That is fine. You say stop and I’ll stop, though.”

“Yes, me lord. I’ll say stop, if I want you to stop. If not, whatever else I might say, you’ll keep going, please?”

“I will.”

“And I’ll probably try to squirm away without thinking. Promise you’ll hold me in place, so I can be yours?”

“Yes, Tom.” His Lordship pressed a kiss to Tom’s forehead and began to press his cock inside Tom once again.

“Ow.” Tom whined through the incredible ache. The feeling of it, of giving himself over so fully, it was  _ intoxicating,  _ no matter how new and unusual the stretch as John moved into him deeper and deeper. “Oh. Oh,  _ sir _ . I don’t--” he gasped, shaking his head. Deeper and deeper.  _ Oh God.  _ “It won’t fit. I can’t--” He brought his hand up to his mouth and bit down on his own thumb.

“Yes, you can,” Grey said, firmly, hitching himself in even more. “You may be my little Byrd, but you’re big enough for this.”

Tom was, he found quickly, big enough for it. Big enough to be taken deeply and thoroughly, claimed and mastered by this man the way he’d always meant to be. The thought alone burned inside him, like a dry wine. Every inch of him consumed with the tight, dizzying desire of being taken. And then his lordship wrapped a hand around Tom’s tiny prick and all his insides drew up and tight, as glowing hot as iron in a crucible. Before he had the presence of mind to stop himself, Tom exploded in white lines all up his own belly and chest to the valley of his collarbone.

“ _ Me lord!”  _ he gasped through the deep swell of embarrassment. “Oh no. Oh, I was. I didn’t mean to.”

“You have a sensitive little prick, darling,” Lord John said, smiling, Tom’s thighs still hitched up over his hips.

“You’re… not upset?”

“Upset? To see you unravel for me in that way. Remember when I said you were lovely?” His lordship sighed deeply, a lovely, romantic sound. “Well, you’re magnificent when you come speared on my cock.” 

Tom fought the smile tugging on his lips and lost the battle, but then he glanced down at himself and frowned. “I’m messy.” He never did like a mess.

Lord John gave a thrust with his hips that made Tom cry out. “Why… you _ are _ , aren’t you?” He drew one of his long fingers around in the stickiness on Tom’s belly. “Now, if you’ve taught me anything, it’s that we clean up the messes we make. Did  _ I _ make this mess?”

“No, me lord.” He bit into his lip nervously, unsure the point Lord John was trying to make.

“No, I didn’t. So you’ll be the one to clean it up.” Lord John dipped his fingers into it as if it were buttercream. He held it up to Tom’s lips.

Tom’s mouth dropped open, eyes shot wide. “I am to eat my own… my own  _ seed _ , me lord?”

“Open your mouth, Tom.”

He wasn’t so sure about this, but then his lord was looking at him like  _ that _ , like he couldn’t see anything else in the whole world.

Tom opened his mouth and took the salty taste of himself in. 

“There we go. All clean,” Lord John said.

The air had cooled on Tom’s stomach and his mouth and throat were as sticky as a bear who’d gotten his paws on a hive near bursting. Though his lordship had remained inside Tom the entire time he fed Tom, Lord John slipped out now and began to move away, as if he were going to get off the bed.

Tom latched onto his arm. “Please don’t stop.” His voice cracked, then he drew in a deep breath to calm himself. “You can still use me. I  _ want  _ you to use me.”

Lord John laid himself back over Tom, warm as a worn quilt, and brought their mouths together. Deep and wet, as if he were trying to taste the seed still left in the back of Tom’s throat— a bear getting into a hive of his very own.

He pulled away and cupped Tom’s cheek. “You’re perfect, Little Byrd. So perfect for me.”

In a swift move, Lord John had Tom on top of him, and Tom squeaked, as he was filled again. “What are you doing, me lord?”

“You know how to ride a horse, Tom.” Lord John slapped the top of Tom’s arse, like he was sending a filly off to run in the pasture, and grinned. “It’s the same principle.”

In this position, Tom was nervous. He was far more on display this way, and with his cock soft now, it seemed impossibly small nestled in his hair. Still, he didn’t want to disappoint his lord. He dug his teeth into his lip in concentration and began to slowly rock himself back and forth. “Like this? Yes?”

Lord John laid a hand on Tom’s leg and squeezed. “Try it at more of a trot.”

Tom nodded, understanding how to take direction and began to bounce. The new motion sent exhilarating shocks through him. He had no earthly idea how he could still be so  _ interested  _ after his body had been sated. 

Another slap stung his arse, encouraging him to bounce faster, movements longer, more dramatic. He had no idea how long this went on, all he knew was that he was sweaty and aching, exhaustion coming over him like a raincloud. 

“Oh me lord,” he whimpered. “I’m so tired. I need you to… oh… sweet Jesus.” He wasn’t sure how he found his lord’s words in his own mouth, but he was glad that however it happened, it was making Lord John smile.

Strong hands lifted Tom off his lap easy as anything and then Lord John was off the bed. He pushed Tom face first into the pillows, then tugged him down until his arse was the end of the bed, his feet dangling off.

“Spread your legs, darling,” Lord John said. “Come on, up on your toes.”

Tom happily did as commanded .

Lord John rubbed a hand down between his buttocks, this touch moving over his sensitive and now quite tender spot. 

“There we go. I’ve got you. Just relax.” He replaced his hand with the warm tip of his prick. “May I use you hard? Are you ready for that?”

The thought made his limp cock twitch against the bed linens. “Yes, me lord.”

Lord John took Tom at his word and sank into him quickly. It didn’t hurt this time, just obliterated every remaining thought in Tom’s head, replacing it only with the feel of their connection. He thrust in deep and powerful and unrelenting.

_ “ _ Tom. You’re so soft. My god, you’re like butter, darling. And the way you’re taking it right now?” Lord John stroked from Tom’s sweat-damp curls down to his hip. “So beautiful. I’m so proud of you.”

Those words filled his chest, big as a balloon. “You  _ are _ ?”

Lord John hitched himself in as deep as possible, bringing his wet mouth to Tom's neck. “So proud, Little Byrd. A few hours ago, you didn’t even know your body was built for this, but it is positively made for it, isn’t it?”

“Yes, me lord.” He nodded, words muffled against the mattress. “You’ll take me whenever you want, yes?”

His Lordship groaned, the vibrations deep enough to make Tom tremble. “My God, yes. I’ll tear down your little breeches and use you when I want. Bend you over my desk after a long day, take you to pieces in my bed.”

Tears threatened Tom’s eyes, the sheer shock of it all, of getting this with this man who consumed his every dream, silly and childish as it was. He wanted,  _ needed,  _ to give everything to Lord John, because he knew there he would always be safe and cared for and allowed to grow into something more than he ever imagined possible.

“And if I misbehave, you’ll take the strap to me?”

“Christ in heaven,” a sweet, surprised laugh fell like a feather from Lord John’s lips. “You’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

“Yes, me lord,” Tom said honestly.

Something about that must’ve been just what his lord needed to hear because he was rutting in quick, short bursts now. “Shit, oh God. Bloody hell, Tom,” he shouted, and warmth flooded like a hot spring inside of Tom.

Lord John collapsed on top of him, sated and sticky, and gracing Tom’s back with soft, hapless kisses.

“I’m so glad we did that,” he said, sounding quieter and less sure of himself than he had the entire time. “Are you?”

“More than anything, me lord.” Tom breathed out a sigh of relief, and thought maybe he’d been holding on to that one for too many bloody years. “More than anything.”

  
  



End file.
